


Anisoka - Theory - What Could've Been

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano loves Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker loves Ahsoka Tano, Anisoka, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi, Love, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), i miss them, just different opinions no need to cry, shipping theory, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: this is my version of how Anakin felt towards Ahsoka.It is just my opinion there is no need to cry about the fact that I ship Anisoka.Even if you don’t ship Anisoka I think it’s pretty interesting just to read what I wrote.Be open-minded about it!! <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Anisoka - Theory - What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I ship them because I grew up with them. When I was little I always watched tcw, for me it was always Ahsoka and Anakin and I always thought they were married. I was a child I didn’t know about the age gap back then, now I like to let Ahsoka be born a bit earlier or make them the same age. 
> 
> Please leave your opinions in the comments I’d love to talk with you guys about everything!!!!

Anisoka Theory

Anakin probably realised from season 3 to 7 that he really loved Ahsoka but chose to protect her by not telling her and later noticed how they both had feelings for each other, so he started to be afraid of the order because he knew if she was enough like him she would express her feelings and he wouldn’t be able to hold his feelings towards her back, so when the attack on the temple was and she was falsely accused he acted selfish on purpose to protect her even though it ripped his heart into a million pieces as he watched her leave. 

When he saw her coming back in s7 he realised that it was the best decision he made because she was free now, he knew that she had the strength to survive outside the order, that she wasn’t as afraid to leave as he was. He knew that it was probably the best for her and that the order couldn’t hurt her.

Then later when he found her lightsaber in the snow as Vader it made him realise that he failed the woman he loved and it killed the last piece of Anakin Skywalker because he knew no one would try to fight for him now.

When he saw her in rebels then he probably hoped that she would help him come back (which she clearly did). 

I think he always loved her. Of course he was with Padmé but I think he was also with Padmé because she reminded him of his mother. I have to admit that I am no big fan of Padmé. I always thought that Anakin tried to be another person whenever he was with her. In the clone wars he clearly showed a lot of affection towards Ahsoka. He always kept Ahsoka’s things on one hand, on the other it was always: Ahsoka here, Ahsoka there.  
I think at one point Anakin chose to be with Padmé out of fear of being alone. But he realised that Ahsoka had enough strength to escape the order so he wanted her to leave so she was safe. He always opened up to Ahsoka and never lied to her, but with Padmé he tried to be perfect and lied to her.

That’s just my opinion but I welcome yours in the comments to talk about it <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I ship them because I grew up with them. When I was little I always watched tcw, for me it was always Ahsoka and Anakin and I always thought they were married. I was a child I didn’t know about the age gap back then, now I like to let Ahsoka be born a bit earlier or make them the same age. 
> 
> Please leave your opinions in the comments I’d love to talk with you guys about everything!!!!


End file.
